looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Henery Hawk
Henery Hawk, also spelled Henry Hawk, is a cartoon character from the American Looney Tunes series who appeared in thirteen cartoons. Henery is a tiny, brown chicken hawk with a forelock of feathers. Appearance Henery is very small, even compared to other chicken hawks; his father is several times taller than Henery. From his size and eternal confusion as to what a chicken actually looks like, it can be assumed that he is meant to be very young, despite his boisterous gangster-style voice and attitude. His voice, supplied by Mel Blanc and Joe Alaskey, is a lot like that of Tweety, minus the speech impediment. Personality Henery's personality is that of a blustery loudmouth with an oddball accent, which makes him a somewhat odd foil for Foghorn. (Many of the more "classic" protagonist/antagonist pairs feature characters that have opposing personalities, if not diametrically opposite ones.) In the typical Henery/Foghorn cartoon, Henery has struck out on his own for the first time, eager to capture (and presumably consume) a chicken. Having led a rather sheltered life, however, he doesn't know what a chicken looks like, only that chicken hawks eat them. Foghorn presumes that this diminutive, naïve troublemaker is no real threat to anyone; however, seeing the potential for annoyance, he points Henery in the direction of The Barnyard Dog. The remainder of the cartoon is usually consumed by the Dog and Leghorn alternately assuring Henery that the other is a chicken and encouraging him to attack mercilessly. There was one cartoon, however, in which Foghorn tried to convince Henery that he was a chicken, over Henery's belief that Foghorn was merely a "loudmouthed schnook." Many cartoons ended with Henery capturing one (or both!) of his tormentors, pragmatically shrugging his shoulders over whether his prey may or may not be an actual fowl. Typically, he would decide that one of them had to be a real chicken and would therefore knock them both out and take each. This also demonstrates that Foghorn had erroneously looked over the very real threat Henery presented because he could not see past his appearance. Unlike most Looney Tunes animal antagonists where they often fail to catch their prey (such as Wile E. Coyote and Sylvester), Henery often succeeds in capturing his prey (mostly in the form of Foghorn Leghorn). Filmography *"The Squawkin' Hawk" (August 8, 1942) *"Flop Goes the Weasel" (March 20, 1943) (as a black baby chicken) *"Walky Talky Hawky" (August 31, 1946) - Academy Award nominee *"Crowing Pains" (July 12, 1947) *"You Were Never Duckier" (August 7, 1948) *"The Foghorn Leghorn" (October 9, 1948) *"Henhouse Henery" (July 2, 1949) *"The Scarlet Pumpernickel" (March 4, 1950) (cameo) *"The Leghorn Blows at Midnight" (May 6, 1950) *"Leghorn Swoggled" (July 28, 1951) *"The EGGcited Rooster" (October 4, 1952) *"All Fowled Up" (February 19, 1955) *"Strangled Eggs" (March 18, 1961) After the Golden Age *''Space Jam'' (1996) - cameo *''The Looney Tunes Show'' - "Chickenhawk" (Merrie Melodies segment; voiced by Joe Alaskey) *''The Looney Tunes Show''- "Father Figures" (voiced by Ben Falcone) Gallery HeneryHawk.jpg Henery-model-600.jpg The-Looney-Tunes-Show-the-looney-tunes-show-30183607-800-600.jpg True_Vintage_1991_Looney_Tunes_Bugs_Bunny_Daffy_Duck_Sleeveless_Beach_Tank_Top_(Front).jpg lt hot wheels 2014 foghorn.jpg|Hot Wheels 2014 Looney_Tunes_Football_Cartoon_Classic_vtg_Tin_Metal_Sign_Warner_Brother_1990's.jpg 1984_BUGS_BUNNY_STICKER_FUN_ACTIVITY_BOOK_(4).jpg 284px-Porky&henery.jpg|Henery in "Father Figures" Warner Brothers 1988 Locals Only Surf Looney Tunes poster with Foghorn.png Ron Lee's bugs bunny foghorn leghorn pirate scene.jpg Screenshot_20190103-015227_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20190111-071635_VLC.jpg Screenshot_20190111-071642_VLC.jpg Screenshot_20190111-071758_VLC.jpg Screenshot_20190111-071809_VLC.jpg Looney Tunes Totally Beach 1000 Piece Jigsaw by Warner Bros 1995.jpg Vintage 90's Blue Warner brothers Characters Taz Sylvester Tweety Bird Bugs Daffy Foghorn Marvin Cotton Tshirt Fits Adult XL Excellent .jpg Bugs & Henery 1.png Bugs & Henery 2.png Category:Characters Category:Characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Birds Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Looney Tunes Characters Category:1942 Introductions Category:Characters voiced by Joe Alaskey Category:Characters voiced by Kent Rogers Category:Tweety's High-Flying Adventure Characters Category:Animals Category:Characters voiced by Damon Jones Category:Foghorn Leghorn Supporting Cast Category:The Looney Tunes Show Characters Category:Fourth Wall Breakers